


oreo date night

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa had only ever liked the icing on oreos, and it turned out, Chikalin only liked the cookie part. It was the best news Lisa had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oreo date night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight on a sunday when i was really hungry for oreos i bet this has at least 5 spelling errors

It was a Friday, and Lisa could genuinely say she was having one of the best days of her life.

It'd all started when Lisa had Chikalin over to her house after school, and the two of them had run to the convenience store. Out of habit, Lisa bought a box of oreos. When the two of them got back, Lisa ripped open the box and immediately began taking apart an oreo, and scraping off all the icing. And that's when she found out.

Lisa had only ever liked the icing on oreos, and it turned out, Chikalin only liked the cookie part. It was the best news she'd ever heard.

That was how half an hour later, the two of them were sitting in Lisa's kitchen, arduously working to sort out the oreos. There was a pile of cookies on one side, and a pile of icing on a paper plate on the other. Chikalin was determined to get through the whole box.

"You know, we should just buy oreos together from now on, we wouldn't have to waste any of it," Lisa commented, carefully taking the icing off another oreo.

"Sounds good to me!" Chikalin chirped back. "When we get all of this done, whaddya wanna do?"

"Buy more oreos?"

At that, both of them started giggling hysterically. Chikalin nearly fell off her stool, which only made Lisa laugh more.

"Okay, but after that?"

Lisa paused for a moment, putting down a half-iced oreo. "Maybe a movie? Even more oreos?"

"What is this, oreo date night?" Chikalin giggled.

" _Definitely_."

"Does that mean there's gonna be cuddling?" Chikalin wiggled her eyebrows, Lisa snorted.

" _Scandalous_. But only if you help me dismantle two more boxes of oreos."

"Deal."

In the end, they ended up dismantling a total of four boxes of oreos before Lisa put on an especially terrible action movie. Chika asked if she got a prize for helping with an extra box past the two for cuddling, Lisa told her later.

The two of them ended up cuddling on the couch in Lisa's living room, wrapped up in her old Featherman blanket, eating their plates of dismantled oreos.

"So, what's the prize?" Chikalin asked as the credits rolled.

Lisa grinned and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Chika beamed, and swept her into a hug. “Does this mean you’ll take me on a date and pay for my food? Maybe for burgers next week?” she chimed. Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Depends on how many burgers you’re buying,”

“Four burgers?”

“I can afford three,” Lisa said, “And maybe a milkshake.”

“We could share one?” Chika asked, “For, um, budgeting purposes, of course.”

Lisa laughed and pulled her closer, giving her another quick kiss, on the forehead this time. “Anything you want,”


End file.
